Just to Ge Even: Sequel
by dianty
Summary: A oneshot sequel to Just to Get Even. Set during season 1 and is AU. Set after the explosion in New York City. Claire and Matt pairing. Claire found out Peter is her uncle and turned to Matt for comfort. Claire is age 18.


**I own none of this...its just a borrowed hobby.**

Just to Get Even: Sequel

Claire ran through the rain. Her massacre ran down her face. The lightening randomly lit up her face and her path. The side walk was uneven and she stumbled as she ran. A man wearing a trench coat walked toward her. Blinded by tears of anger and embarrassment she tripped on a jagged piece of sidewalk. The man was there to catch her. She looked up into the kindest eyes she'd seen in a long time. She was greeted with a smile.

"Are you ok?" He asked pulling her up to her feet.

"Yeah," She wiped her face.

He wrapped his arms around her, "Come on. Let's get you out of the rain." The two headed down the street huddled together. They stopped in front of a black sedan, the man opened the car door and the drenched blonde quickly climbed inside. Within seconds, the man clambered in and started the car. The heat blasted Claire in the face and instantly began drying her tears. Matt eased the car onto the street and headed down High Street and turned North onto 2nd Avenue.

"What happened?" He was genuinely concerned.

"Nothing. I don't want to talk about it." She sniffed, "Ok. I do want to talk about it, but not until I've had a drink."

"A drink? You remember what happened last time?" He glanced over and knew she didn't care what he said as long as he drove her somewhere far away from where she came from.

Matt handed Claire a glass of whiskey. "Sorry it's all I've got."

"No problem," Claire sipped it, her face scrunched up as she felt the burn of the whiskey. Claire had just found out the man she was in love with, was her uncle. Disturbing, very disturbing. Just a few days ago, she wanted him so bad. He was her dream guy and now, their related. She told Matt the information and how she'd found out. She told him she'd ran from the house. After all, she'd nearly thrown herself at him.

Matt comforted her. He pulled her close to him. Her hair smelled sweet and her neck sweeter. Her warmth felt good to him. It reminded him of the previous week when they'd laid so close together. He gently stroked her hair. She looked up at him with watery eyes; he wiped her tears with his finger. "It's ok. I'm here for you."

She smiled and was comforted by his words. They stared into each other's eyes, their lips moved closer together, and touched. She felt a warmth not associated with the whiskey. He felt his heart warm for the first time since his wife left him. Matt used Claire as a resting place and she used the couch.

-----

Claire woke up before Matt, his arm rested across her bare chest. She attempted to wiggle free, but it caused him to stir. She stopped and wondered where she put her clothes. She couldn't remember how or when they'd made their way into his bedroom. None the less, they'd woken up here. His bedroom was sparsely furnished. It had the bed, a dresser and a nightstand. Her clothes were no where to be found.

Matt woke-up. Claire was awake and was looking around. "I think our clothes are still in the living room."

"You, eh, read my mind." She leaned in and kissed his forehead. He took the liberties and kissed her deeply on her lips. She reciprocated. After the long kiss, she pulled the sheet from the bed as she stood-up, she wrapped it around her body. Matt watched her lean body walk out of the room.

_What the Hell am I doing? _Matt sat up in the bed. _She's gotta go, and has to go now._

------

Matt had finished showering. He could smell bacon frying in the kitchen. Starving, he quickly dressed and joined Claire in the kitchen.

"Hope you don't mind, I made myself at home." She handed him a plate of bacon and eggs.

Matt sat down at his table, picked-up his fork and knife, and stopped. "What are we doing?"

"Having breakfast." Claire sat down and starting eating. "But that's not what you were talking bout. Is it?"

Matt shook his head no. "I was talking about…"

Claire cut him off. "Look. I don't know why we keep getting together. But we do. And I don't want to ruin it. I like you and well, you obviously like me. So, let's leave it at that."

Later that day, Claire left the apartment and headed home. She didn't know how she really felt about Matt. All she knew was he was a good man and they had chemistry. Chemistry she hadn't felt in a long while.

**Author Note: Per the request of a reader, here is a sequel. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
